


Of Death and Unfashionable Shoes

by orphan_account



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Apocafic, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hasn’t worn heels since the day it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Death and Unfashionable Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> For Amanda and her love of Apocafic. And for Cee and Sam, I blame the two of you for the amount of Will/Helen I write.

She hasn’t worn heels since the day it happened. It was a Monday. An average Monday morning. She’d just gotten out of a troublesome meeting with her fellow heads of houses: They were being bombarded with government red-tape on all sides and each Sanctuary wanted her to personally deal with it.  
She had toed off her 4-inch pumps and was sitting on the couch, her legs curled under as she worked through the days paper work.   
And then it hit.   
It happened so quickly that even with the monitoring systems in place there was barely a minute between them knowing what was about to happen and it  happening.

One moment business as usual, the next the entire Earth was flooded with blood-hungry abnormals. They erupted from the ground all around the globe, pillaging for food and supplies and leaving only the broken husks of towns and villages behind.   
The cities barricaded, closed their gates as police forces, armies, any civillian capable of carrying a gun and using it joined forces to protect their lands.    
It was futile.   
Magnus tried. She supplied weapons, attempted to disseminate knowledge of how to fight these creatures, but there was only so much she could do.   
Old City fell in two days.

When the abnormals reached the Sanctuary, they released all the residents. Henry was trampled in the chaos. Biggie was killed by a particularly savage abnormal, run through with it’s horn in front of her eyes. Kate, she was sure, was long gone.    
She didn’t have time to mourn. 

She and Will escaped, moving Northwest, up to the Rockies. On their way, they helped out those they could, doling out the few supplies they had managed to bring, and bandaging the treatable wounds of the survivors. 

Sometimes they would come across a town or village that had been almost passed over. There, they would barter for food and goods, offering knowledge and warnings in exchange.

Day after day they traipsed along. Doing what they could, but more often merely seeing what they could not change. Bodies piled on the roadside and the guilt racked up in her heart. 

Curled up against each other for warmth in a gully of a mountain she leaned into his arms and pressed her lips against his. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but it was the first time she’d kissed him and it was the first time he’d known she would let it go further. He was about to pull back, to question, to ask if this was a really a good idea. But he could taste the salt of tears that had rolled down her face and he knew that this was what she needed. That first night was tender, almost heart-breakingly sweet. It was as soft and gentle as it could possibly be on rocky dirt ground under the stars only days after the massacre of everyone you have ever held dear.

In Nova Scotia, a few hundred kilometres away from the burned out husk of what was once Halifax they were ambushed. News had spread of a dark haired woman and her companion, travelling through towns and farmlands bringing help to those who still lived. And apparently the abnormals who had taken this Earth as their own, didn’t like the sound of it.

They were on their way to meet with a contact who had a way to get them across the Atlantic when suddenly they were surrounded.  
It was 5 against two, but two quick shots from her revolver got that number down to 3 (as if she, Helen Magnus, wouldn’t know where to shoot to kill on a  _Tiliqua Sapiens_ ). 

But then her gun was kicked away from her and she was forced to grab a knife out of one of her dilapidated boots, wrestling with the abnormal she fought as she tried to get the knife close enough to slice it’s jugular.   
When she stood up, Will and another abnormal were locked in a struggle while the last had already been dispatched and lay on the ground, dead.   
She ran over to help Will, stabbing the abnormal he fought in the back of the neck. But as she pulled the creature off of him, she saw the gaping wound in his neck, the blood spurting out, and she knew there was nothing she could do.   
She pulled him into her lap as he breathed his last and as she rocked back and forth, sobbing silently, she couldn’t help but shudder at the cruel parallelism between this and the last time she had cradled him in her lap.   
Only this time she couldn’t save him.   
She stood up and kicked the body of one of the abnormals.    
“Monster” she yelled. But the yell came out more as a strangled whisper and the force of the kick made her decrepit footwear finally disintegrate.


End file.
